Caitlin and Barry in a Tree
by Richd172
Summary: This story is about the one time that Barry and Caitlin had sex. Takes place sometime after Crazy For You in which they know that they love each other.


The Flash: Caitlin and Barry in a Tree

This story is about the one time that Barry and Caitlin had sex. Takes place sometime after Crazy For You in which they know that they love each other.

Characters: Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow

Other Characters: Iris West, Cisco Ramon and Eddie Thawne

A Few Months Later

Caitlin only had thought of a few times that Barry might've look at her boobs. Caitlin gets into her car to go to Star Labs. Also Barry goes into his car and goes to work. Caitlin really thought that she could get Barry to fuck her. She knew that Linda and Barry weren't really fully dating at the time. Ronnie had been gone for a long time now. She only fucked Cisco once. So she had missed something that she really needed. Barry arrived at work.

At Central City Police Department

Barry finally got to the floor of the station. Eddie walks by and says "Good morning Barry". Barry walks passed him and says "Good morning to You Eddie". Eddie wanted to say something more to Barry but he was to late. Then later Joe walked with Barry to his office. Joe said to Barry "So have you seen Dr. Wells"? Barry thought for a minute. Than Barry answered "Well neither the three of us have seen him in two or three weeks".

Joe says to Barry "Don't you find that sort of strange that Wells has been around"? Barry says "Well he hasn't felt good and I guess that it's strange". All that they needed to do is see where he really was. Barry does a search and all that he sees is that he's been at the hotel. Joe says "You better there over to Star Labs. Barry than leaves to go to Star Labs.

At STAR Labs

Cisco is checking to see if there is any Metahumans loss. While Caitlin thinks about Ronnie. Then Barry walks in. He asks the two "Have you guys either seen or talked to Wells"?Caitlin and Cisco think for a few minutes. Cisco said "I really haven't seen him"? Caitlin than looks up the tracer and she says "I think he's still home". Caitlin than call Wells on his house phone. Caitlin than tells the boys "Yep he is still home and said that he'll be back in a few days".

Barry than says okay to Caitlin and Cisco. Much later they go to have Barry train. Then Barry goes to take a shower in the locker room. But he doesn't know that someone is watching him. On the other side the person that is watching is Caitlin. She gets aroused by seeing Barry naked in the shower. Caitlin is watching Barry showering in her starts to play with herself. At that time Cisco is looking for Caitlin but can't find her.

Caitlin starts to think that she should go into the bathroom. She also knows that they have different bathrooms and co-ed bathrooms. Caitlin looks to see what bathroom that Barry is in. Caitlin sees that he's in the co-ed bathroom. So she leaves to go their. As Caitlin wakes to the co-ed bathroom she imagines Barry fucking her. Also she imagines how it will feel like to have Barry inside her. She then finally gets to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she takes off her clothes. Then walks on into the shower naked. Barry than looks over to see Caitlin standing naked in the shower. Barry says "Caitlin why are you in the men's bathroom"? Caitlin quickly replies "You didn't know that this is a co-ed bathroom"? Barry than sees a sign that says "Co-Ed Bathroom". He than apologizes to Caitlin and the two go back to take their showers.

As Barry gets out of the shower he sees his dick hardens. Also he takes a quick look at Caitlin's boobs. Then he quickly goes to get changed. After Barry had left Caitlin had caught him looking at her boobs. Caitlin had a plan. She than went onto take her shower. But she didn't know that someone was watching her?

In Cisco's Office

Cisco is the one watching Caitlin take a shower. Cisco says to himself "I've yet to understand why Caitlin went into the 'Co-Ed' bathroom"? It doesn't take to long for Cisco to jerk off to Caitlin. Cisco always had feelings for Caitlin but knew that they couldn't be together cause she was with Ronnie. Then he sees Caitlin walk out of the shower and gets a look at her ass. Cisco watches her get dressed.

Back at the central command

Caitlin walks in and says hello to the boys. Barry was a little nervous since he saw Caitlin naked. Caitlin asks Cisco "So is there anything that Barry has to do today"? Cisco looks around the city. Then he answers "Nope nothing for Barry to do". So then the three leave Star Labs for the day. On the way out Caitlin pulls Barry over to the side. Caitlin asks Barry "Barry would you mind coming to my apartment tomorrow"? Barry then says "Sure, what for"? Caitlin says "Oh I just have something to ask you". Then the two go to their cars and leave.

The Next Day

Barry and Caitlin leave Star Labs to go to her apartment. But Barry has to stop off at his house. Then he got back into his car to go to Caitlin's apartment. Barry reaches her apartment and calls up to Caitlin. Caitlin lets him in. Barry than goes to her apartment. Barry knocks on Caitlin's apartment door and she opens it. Caitlin brings Barry into her room. Caitlin asks "Barry did you see my boobs a few weeks or moths ago"? Barry tries to remember that day. But he soon remembers what had happened.

Barry said "Yes Caitlin I do remember what happened". Caitlin asks Barry "So my question is that did you take a look at my goods". Barry was a little concerned about what she had asked. Barry knew that Caitlin wanted an answer. So he said "Yes Caitlin I did see your boobs". Caitlin said "Oh you did, did you see anything else"? Barry did see something else but he didn't want to say. But Caitlin gave him a face that she wanted to know. Barry had to say "Well Caitlin I did see you naked going into your apartment shower".

Caitlin was shocked that Barry had been her apartment a second time. Caitlin walks to Barry with a few feet in between them. She says "So Barry do you want to fuck me"? Barry's mind raced. He definitely wanted to fuck Caitlin but it felt like she was rushing his answer. So Barry just had to say "Yes I would Caitlin". Caitlin then went over to kiss Barry. The kiss end a few minutes later. Caitlin says to Barry "I will be right back let me go get changed into something".

Caitlin walks into her bathroom to get changed. Barry just went to sit on her but in wait. He was left to guess what Caitlin might be have on. Then Caitlin came out of the bathroom. She came out with her panties on and a man tailored shirt. Caitlin just tells Barry "Just relax I'll do everything". She slowly pushes Barry's back onto the bed. Caitlin then slowly pulls Barry's pants and boxers down. Later she starts to suck his dick. Barry was enjoying Caitlin sucking his dick.

Then he feels his pants and boxers falling. He sees Caitlin pulling his boxers and pants. Barry asks "Wait what are you doing"? Caitlin says "Well I want you to fuck me and I was trying to take off your clothes". Barry just said okay and helps Caitlin take off his clothes. But in a few minutes Barry is laying in her bed fully naked. He watches Caitlin take off her shirt which there was no bra. Then Caitlin slowly takes off her pants. Caitlin asks Barry "Would you mind putting this condom on"? Barry says "I'll be glad to put that on".

Barry puts a condom on as Caitlin waits for him. Then Barry tells her "I am ready Caitlin". With that said Caitlin goes to stand above Barry. Barry places his dick straight up. Then Caitlin lowers herself down onto Barry's dick. Caitlin says as she lowers herself "UHHH YES BARRY FUCK ME"! She than goes up and down. Barry grabs Caitlin's sides and says "OH YES CAITLIN"! Barry than starts to fuck Caitlin faster. Caitlin puts her hands on Barry's legs and looks up at the ceiling.

Caitlin warns Barry "Barry now I'm going to lean forward on you, oh yes". Barry then nods to what Caitlin had said to him. Then Barry feels her boobs on him. He then just decides to grab her ass. All that Caitlin could say "Uh Uh Uh"! Caitlin then gets off and turns around. Barry grabs her by her sides. Caitlin says "UHHH YES BARRY GIVE IT TO ME"! Barry pulls back Caitlin's hair allowing her to look up. Caitlin moans really loudly while she's getting pounded by Barry. Then Barry lets go of her hair and put his hands on her waist.

Caitlin suddenly falls onto Barry's chest and puts her arm around his neck. Barry looks at Caitlin and says "Are you alright Caitlin"? Caitlin taking a fews to answers says "Yes Barry I am fine no need to worry about anything". After that Barry starts to feel like he's getting cold. Barry says to Caitlin "I feel a little could would you mind if You throw the sheets on top"? Caitlin and Barry get off the bed and Caitlin takes off the sheets. Then Barry lays back on the bed. Shortly after Caitlin places herself back onto Barry and drags the sheets over the two.

Now Barry starts to feel a little more wormer. As the two fuck Caitlin's bed starts to shack. Both say "Oh Yes Uhhh Yes"! Then they quickly move so that one is fucking the other from behind. Caitlin says loudly "OH FUCK BARRY FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE"! Both had seemed that they were really enjoying it. Barry than feels like something is about to come. But he really doesn't know. Caitlin than says to Barry "Barry… I want you… to fuck me on my side… Uhhh Yes Barry"!

Barry than knows what's going to come out of him. So Barty says to Caitlin "Caitlin i hate to ruin the moment but I'm about to cum". Caitlin says "Oh my gosh don't cum in me. You can cum on my face". Barry replies with an simple Okay to Caitlin. So than Caitlin and Barry go over to the floor. Caitlin goes onto her knees. Barry then starts to jerk off and say "OH GOD CAITLIN OH FUCKING GOOOOOOOD"! With that Caitlin is now covered in cum.

So she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Then she goes into the shower for about a 54 minutes. She comes out to see Barry getting dressed. Caitlin asks Barry "Where are you going". Barry replies "I just totally remember that I was supposed to meet Joe and Iris for dinner". Caitlin is okay with that and he leaves to go to dinner. Caitlin sits on her bed and thinks to herself. Then she say "What am I going to tell everyone"?

The End

Notes

I've tried to finish the Fast and Furious story. I might do an Other story that involves two brothers, one girlfriend. I've decided not to do the Fast and Furious story. I might do a Jessie Story.


End file.
